Our Fate
by alien-kun
Summary: Taehyung adalah pria biasa yang baru datang ke Seoul dengan tujuan menuntut ilmu di Perkuliahan. Apa yang terjadi di kehidupan taehyung di perkuliahan dan rumah barunya? Dan yang pasti tidak akan sesuai dengan yang taehyung Pikirkan. KOOKV is Pefect
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Tiitle : Our Fate**

 **Cast : BTS Member**

 **Main Pair : Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung**

 **Slight : Masih Mikir hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung menginjakkan kakinya di ibu kota Korea Selatan atau lebih tepatnya Seoul. Setelah ia keluar dari bandara, ia melihat beberapa taksi kemudian dia memilih taksi bewarna biru muda untuk menuju kampusnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah administrasi karena beberapa hari lagi ia akan memulai kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa dan hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari tempat tinggal. Ia adalah seorang pemuda dari Daegu kota yang terkenal dengan sejuta budaya yang banyak menarik banyak wisatawan lokal maupun mancanegara. Taehyung pergi ke Seoul hanya bermodalkan keinginannya untuk menuntut ilmu dan ia hanya memiliki uang yang mungkin hanya cukup untuk kehidupan sehari-hari selama sebulan.

"Ahh ini terlalu mahal untuk apartemen sederhana" Taehyung sibuk browsing di smartphone yang merupakan hadiah dari kakak sepupunya karena berhasil mendapat beasiswa universitas di Seoul. "ini akibat mereka menghubungiku terlalu mendadak" Taehyung merutuki nasib yang terjadi padanya saaat ini. "Aku jadi tidak bisa mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik" ia memang mendapat telepon dari pihak kampus kamarin saat ia sedang membantu ibunya beres-beres rumah. "sekarang bagaimana, aku tidak punya saudara maupun teman di seoul" ia mendecak sebal. "Mungkin segelas besar milkshake dapat menenangkan pikiranku".

Taehyung berjalan menuju _cofee shop_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Ia kemudian duduk di meja yang berdekatan dangan jendela dan kebetulan cuaca sedang bagus sehingga dia dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang yang sibuk dengan segudang aktivitas. "hmm _milkshake_ ini benar-benar membuat _mood_ ku menjadi lebih baik" Taehyung melanjutkan acara minum _milkshake_ dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Nah sekarang aku harus kembali ke mencari tempat tinggal" Taehyung kembali berkutat dengan smartphone nya. "Sial, sudah 2 jam aku mencari aparteman yang sesuai tetapi tidak ada. Kehidupan di seoul memang sulit" Taehyung merasa ingin menyerah di hari pertamanya di Seoul.

Dia keluar dari _Cofee Shop_ setelah menghabiskan segelas besar milkshake nya. Dia menggeret koper yang penuh dengan perlengkapan untuk tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Saat melewati beberapa toko, sebuah boneka singa menarik perhatiannya tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di dalam toko. "Wahh boneka ini sangat lucu" sambil memeluk boneka singa itu. Orang yang di dalam toko melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh wajar saja seorang pria tampan sekaligus 'cantik' membawa koper besar memeluk sebuah boneka dan sambil tertawa kegirangan bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa. "Yakkk, Kenapa aku membeli boneka ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat dia keluar dari toko "Padahal uangku terbatas ditambah lagi aku belum mendapat tempat tinggal" Dia kembali malagkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu mau kemana.

"Hei tunggu" Tiba-tiba seseorang berusaha mengejar Taehyung yang sudah mulai menjauh. Taehyung masih terus berjalan "Kubilang tunggu" seseorang itu mencoba mengeraskan suaranya agar Taehyung dapat mendengar suaranya. Karena merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Taehyung menoleh kebelakang dia melihat sesosok pria berwajah sangat tampan bertubuh bagus dan berkeringat yang membuat sosok itu semakin 'sexy' di mata Taehyung. "Hei, kau meninggalkan handphone mu di meja di _cofee shop_ tadi" Taehyung tidak menggubris kata-kata pria tersebut dia masih sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri membayangkan wajah sosok itu. "Hei aku berbicara padamu tuan" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "E-eh Maaf kau bilang apa tadi?" Sosok itu memutarkan bola matanya sambil mendengus sebal "Handphone mu tertinggal saat kau meninggalkan _cofee shop_ " sambil menyerahkan handphone itu pada pria tampan sekaligus 'cantik' itu "O-oh Terima kasih" ucapnya terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Kau baru datang ke Seoul ya?" sambil melihat koper besar yang di pegang Taehyung "I-iya aku baru sampai di Seoul hari ini" jawab Taehyung yang belum bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup nya "Dan biar kutebak kau tidak tahu mau kemana kan? Lebih tepatnya kau tidak tahu mau tidur dimana hari ini" ucap pria itu dengan santai "Hei bagaimana kau tahu? Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal" Taehyung meninggikan suaranya tetapi masih menampakkan wajah gugupnya "Semua orang bisa menebaknya dengan melihat keadaanmu yang sekarang" Taehyung memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dari cermin besar di dalam toko yang kebetulan ada didepannya "Tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajahku dan pakaianku juga modis tidak kampungan. Aku terlihat normal" sambil kembali memutar-mutarkan tubuhya mencari keanehan yang ada pada dirinya namun nihil dia tidak menemukan apapaun yang aneh di tubuhnya.

"ya tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajah dan pakaianmu tapi lihat koper yang kau bawa itu dan wajah kebingungan yang dari tadi kau tunjukkan kau seperti orang yang baru saja dirampok" pria itu berujar sambil tertawa. "Hei aku wajahku tidak terlihat seperti itu" katanya sambil sedikit cemberut. "Sudahlah yang penting aku sudah menyelesaikan kewajiban ku untuk mengembalikan handphone mu. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook" sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Taehyung "Nama ku Kim Taehyung" ia menyambut tangan Jungkook masih dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut ingat hanya sedikit. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Taehyung-ssi" ujar Jungkook. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Jungkook-ssi"

"'-'"

Sekarang Taehyung berada di halte bus. Dia masih belum tahu mau tidur dimana hari ini ia berfikir jika dia menyewa kamar di hotel akan sangat buruk untuk keuangannya tetapi jika tidak seperti itu ia akan tidur dijalanan ditabah lagi langit mulai beawarna jingga ia harus membuat keputusan. "Baiklah sudah kuputuskan aku akan tidur di hotel saja malam ini itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidur di jalanan walaupun itu berdampak buruk pada dompetku" baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya seseorang memanggilnya "Hei kau Taehyung kan? Sedang apa disini?" pria bertubuh agak lebih pendek menyapa dirinya dan Taehyung memperhatikan pria yang ada di depannya dengan wajah agak bingung "Siapa Kau? Kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya ragu. "Kau masih belum berubah ternyata" jawab pria itu sambil tertawa "ini aku Jimin, Park Jimin teman satu SMP mu" Taehyung mencoba mengingat ingat siapa pria ini sambil memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan seksama "hmm, Jimin ya hmm…" dia masih mencoba mengingat "hmm ASTAGAAA KAU JIMIN PENDEK YANG SELALU JADI BAHAN OLOKAN KAKAK KELAS KITA KAN?" Taehyung berteriak seperti orang yang tersesat dalam hutan "kau tampak lebih tinggi sekarang walaupun aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu hahaha" ucap Taehyung dengan nada sombong yang sangat ketara.

"Sial kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu alien aneh dan aku perlu aku tekankan aku tidak pendek dan kau hanya lebih tinggi beberapa centi darikku" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi "Hei Siapa yang kau panggil alien aneh? Aku bukan alien" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi "Sudahlah bertengkar denganmu hanya membuang waktu dan tidak akan ada habisnya. Jadi sedang apa kau disini dengan membawa koper besar itu?" Taehyung melihat ke koper yang digeretnya "ohh aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal aku akan kuliah disini. Tapi disini harga sewa sebuah apartemen sederhana harganya sama dengan menyewa sebuah _manssion_ di Daegu" katanya dengan suara lemas. "Kebetulan sekali, aku dan beberapa temanku menyewa rumah dan masih terisisa 1 kamar yang dapat diisi oleh 2 orang dan kami kurang 1 orang lagi untuk melengkapi kamar itu. Kalau kau mau kau dapat tinggal disana harga sewa rumah itu akan dibagi sama rata. Kau tertarik?" Taehyung mempertimbangkan tawaran teman SMP nya ini dia tidak tahu kalau setelah lulus SMP Jimin pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, kalau ia tahu mungkin dia tidak akan seperti orang yang baru diusir oleh majikannya.

Tanpa fikir panjang Taehyung menyutujui tawaran Jimin ia sudah mengenal Jimin dengan baik. Walaupun Taehyung tidak terlalu dekan Jimin waktu SMP, ia tahu bahwa Jimin bukan lah orang jahat yang akan menjebaknya "Baiklah aku setuju" ucapnya dengan suara mantap. "Oke, Deal. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu bus yang menuju rumah kita dan omong-omong itu boneka siapa? Kenapa kau membawa boneka?" bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Jimin tetapi hanya sebuah cengiran kotak "Baiklah aku tidak peduli. Dari dulu aku sudah tahu kau aneh" ucapnya sambil melihat boneka yang dari tadi dipeluk Taehyung "Hei aku tidak aneh. Aku hanyy.." "Hei itu Bus kita ayo naik" Taehyung mengikuti Jimin naik menuju Bus sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

TBC

Ini Fanfiction pertamaku yang ku _publish_ aku harap _reader-nim_ bisa memberikan saran yang membangun. Aku berharap _reader-nim_ meninggalkan jejak dengan Riview nya. Terima Kasih #Bungkuk 45 derajat


	2. Our Fate Ch2

Chapter 2

 **Tiitle : Our Fate**

 **Cast : BTS Member**

 **Main Pair : Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung**

 **Slight : Park Jimin X Min Yonggi**

 _Previous Chapter_

"Oke, Deal. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu bus yang menuju rumah kita dan omong-omong itu boneka siapa? Kenapa kau membawa boneka?" bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Jimin tetapi hanya sebuah cengiran kotak "Baiklah aku tidak peduli. Dari dulu aku sudah tahu kau aneh" ucapnya sambil melihat boneka yang dari tadi dipeluk Taehyung "Hei aku tidak aneh. Aku hanyy.." "Hei itu Bus kita ayo naik" Taehyung mengikuti Jimin naik menuju Bus sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh , Mereka sekarang sudah berada di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi sepertinya nyaman untuk ditinggali. Taehyung sangat lelah karena ia menggeret koper dan seluruh barang bawaannya sendiri menuju tempat yang sekarang akan menjadi rumahnya selama beberapa tahun kedepan. "Kau memang jahat sekali Jim, Kau tega membiarkan aku membawa koper besar dan benda-benda ini sendirian. Padahal kau tidak sedang membawa apapun ". Taehyung mengeluh karena Jimin sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Kau ini lemah sekali Tae, Kita hanya berjalan 300 Meter. Lagi pula itu sebagai hukuman karena mengataiku dengan sebutan 'Pendek' " Jimin menyindir Taehyung sambil senyum mengejek. "Sialan kau, dasar Park Jimin PENDEK, CEBOL, MINIOOON" Taehyung setengah menjerit menghina Jimin yang mulai memasuki rumah. "Aku tidak dengar bla bla bla" jawab Jimin sambil menutup telinganya.

Ngomong-ngomong kalau kalau kau tidak masuk sekarang aku akan menutup pintunya dan kau akan tidur di luar malam ini" kali ini Jimin merasa menang karena Taehyung terlihat sangat frustasi dan tidak bisa membalasnya. "Cihh.. Sialan kau, kalau aku orang kaya lebih baik aku tidur di hotel malam ini daripada harus ikut bersamamu " Taehyung setengah berbisik dan mengikuti Jimin memasuki rumah itu.

 _ **DI Dalam Rumah**_

"Hyungdeul, aku pulang" Jimin memberi salam pada orang yang ada di dalam rumah. Taehyung melihat dua orang sedang berada di depan TV tapi tidak satupun dari mereka menonton yang satu sedang bermain game di _smartphone_ nya dan satu lagi sedang tiduran sambil membaca buku. "Oh kau sudah pulang, ku kira kau tidak akan datang lagi ke rumah ini padahal aku baru saja ingin merayakanya" pria pucat itu menjawab ketus dan masih setia membaca bukunya tanpa melirik Jimin sedangkan yang satunya masih sibuk dengan game di _Smatphone_ nya.

"Oh Hyung jangan begitu, bilang saja kau merindukanku setelah beberapa hari aku pergi kan?" Jimin menggoda Yonggi yang semakin tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya. "Ehemm" Taehyung bersuara agar Jimin memperkenalkan dengan orang yang ada disitu. "Hei Jimin, kau membawa selingkuhanmu kesini agar Yonggi cemburu? " Tanya orang yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan s _martphone_ nya.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya "Aku bukan selingkuhannya" Taehyung menginstrupsi perkataan orang yang belum dikenalnya itu. "Tidak ada yang lebih kucintai selain Yonggi hyungku seorang. Lagi pula siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan alien aneh ini? Lebih baik aku jomblo seumur hidup" Jimin menatap jijik ke arah Taehyung. "Hei pendek aku juga tidak mau berpacaran denganmu leb.." Taehyung belum selesai bicara tetapi pria pucat itu tiba-tiba memotongnya "Siapa kau? Ada perlu datang kesini? Jika kau meminta sumbangan atau sejenisnya kau datang ke tempat yang salah" Yonggi memalingkan wajahnya ke Taehyung dan berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"Hyung tidak perlu sekasar itu padanya. Setelah kuliahat dia manis juga apa lagi sambil memeluk boneka singa itu haha. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Jung Heosok" Pria dengan wajah yang ramah itu berdiri sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat Taehyung. " _Annyeong Haseyo,_ namaku Kim Taehyung aku adalah teman Park Jimin" jawabnya sambil membungkuk. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Yonggi kembali mengintimidasi Taehyung dengan aura yang gelap Taehyung berfikir mungkin dia benar-benar cemburu pada Jimin.

"A-aku akan tinggal di rumah ini untuk beberapa tahun kedepan karena aku akan kuliah di Seoul" ia belum pernah segugup ini berbicara pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, menurutnya Yonggi jauh menyeramkan daripada Ibunya yang sedang marah. "Bolehkan hyung? Lagipula kita masih perlu satu orang lagi untuk meringankan iuran sewa rumah ini" Jimin kembali berbicara sangat lembut pada Yonggi.

"Tapi kau perlu izin pada bocah itu. Kau tahu kan ia itu pemilih sekali kalau soal _roommate_. Kau masih ingat kan 2 minggu lalu teman Heosok datang kesini dan tanpa izinnya kita membiarkan ia tinggal di kamarnya" Yeonggi menghela nafasnya berat "Kau pasti tidak lupa apa yang terjadi saat bocah itu pulang kan? Dia hampir membunuh teman Heosok kalau aku tidak menghentikannya. Dia tidak suka kalau kamarnya kotor dan terlalu penuh dengan barang yang tidak berguna dan bisa kau ilhat sendiri temanmu membawa barang yang tidak berguna seperti boneka itu" Jelas Yonggi panjang lebar sambil menatap dingin kearah Taehyung.

"Lebih baik kau cari tempat tinggal lain saja, karena aku yakin bocah itu akan memukuli mu saat dia melihatmu dalam kamarnya". Taehyung bergeridik ngeri pada calon _roommate_ nya, bisa- bisa ia mati sebelum memulai perkuliahannya. "Hmm, Benar Juga lebih baik kita minta izinnya terlebih dahulu, Kau istirahat saja disini aku akan membuat minuman" ucap Jimin sambil menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng soda.

Taehyung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah dia mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya terutama Yonggi karena dia terlihat tidak suka padanya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa calon _roommate_ ku? Sepertinya dia sangat mengerikan" Yonggi hanya diam, ia kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. "Dia adalah orang pertama yang tinggal disini tetapi dia masih sangat muda. walaupun begitu, kami sangat menghormatinya tapi tenang saja jika sudah akrab dengannya dia akan menjadi sangat _friendly_. "Tak lama lagi dia pulang, kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi"

 _ **2 Jam Kemudian**_

"Aku pulang, Hyungdeul" Tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah pintu Taehyung terlihat sedikit terkejut karena ia tahu siapa yang datang yaitu calon _roommate_ nya yang mengerikan. Taehyung menegakkan badannya dan bersiap melihat sosok calon _roommate_ nya itu. "Heosok hyung, aku membawa pesananmu" Jungkook masuk dan meletakkan benda bawaannya di depan Heosok tetapi ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung disitu.

"Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_?" Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook dan menampilkan wajah terkejut. Jungkook yang telah menyadari adanya Taehyung disitu ikut terkejut juga "Kau kan yang tadi hp nya tertinggal di café. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Heosok yang sudah menatap heran pada keduanya "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" .

"Jadi, sebelum bertemu Jimin kau ke pergi ke tempat kerja Jungkook?" Tanya Heosok sambil memakan cemilan yang dibawa Jungkook. "aku tidak tahu kalau dia bekerja disitu. Aku tadi hanya membeli milkshake" jawab Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook. "Ohh kebetulan sekali. Berarti aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan kalian lagi. Dia adalah calon _roommate_ mu, kau setuju? Kan kamar mu masih bisa diisi seorang lagi " Kini Jungkook memandangi Taehyung dan mulai menimbang-nimbang.

"Kau tahu kan hyung aku tidak menerima sembarang orang ke kamarku" Taehyung mulai harap-harap cemas. "Tapi karena sudah malam kali ini ku biarkan dia tidur di kamarku. Yah sekalian ini adalah masa percobaan mu Kim Taehyung-ssi". Mata taehyung berbinar karena ia tidak akan tidur di malam ini "Terima kasih Jungkook-ssi" Taehyung berdiri sambil sedikit membuungkuk. "Tapi ingat kalau aku merasa tertanggu malam ini, lebih baik kau mencari tempat tinggal lain besok" Jungkook berujar serius, Taehyung berfikir kenapa pria tampan didepannya ini sangat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia berjumpa. Ia terlihat ramah saat ia memngembalikan hp yang tertinggal di café tadi. Sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar pemilih kalau soal _roommate_

"Baik Jungkook-ssi aku akan bersikap sopan dan tidak akan mengganggumu". Jungkook bangkit menuju kamarnya "Yasudah, kau sudah tau kamarku yang mana kan? Kau langsung masuk saja. Aku mau mandi dulu".

Sekarang taehyung berada di kamarnya , lebih tepanya kamar ia dan Jungkook. "Wah kamar ini benar-benar rapi . aku tidak menyangka ini adalah kamar seorang pria" sambil melihat sekeliling kamar itu. Tiba-tiba seorang pria bertubuh yang atletis yang hanya berbalutkan handuk terpampang nyata di matanya. "O-oh maaf aku tidak tahu ada kamar mandi disini, tadi Heosok hyung hanya menunjukkan kamar ini dari luar" dengan wajah merona Taehyung melihat pemandangan indah di matanya.

Taehyung memang tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya, ia tadi berbincang-bincang pada Heosok dan Jimin sedangkan Yonggi sudah masuk kekamarnya duluan. "Aku juga minta maaf, aku terbiasa di kamar ini sendirian. Aku lupa kau ada disini, lain kali aku akan memakai baju di dalam saja" Jungkook menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya. "Tidak apa, aku lebih suka kau memakai pakaianmu disini saja." Taehyung tidak sadar dengan yang barusan ia katakan.

"Ma-ma-af aku tadi hany.. hmm..hmm" taehyung sudah masuk ke _mode Blank_ tae nya dia sibuk mencari alasan tapi yidak ada satupun di kepalanya. "Ooh jadi kau lebih suka aku menggantikan pakaian ku di sini, Taehyung ssi?" Jungkook berjalan menuju Taehyung sambil tersenyum nakal dan entah kenapa suara, wajah terlebih Tubuh jungkkok yang atletis itu menjadi seribu kali lebih seksi untuknya.

"A-a-ku akan ke toilet" Tapi Taehyung bisa apa sekarang baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Jungkook. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, _Babe"_ Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang dan takut _. "_ A-a-ku minta ma.. _"_ belum sempat taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, jungkook sudah menghimpit tubuhnya. 'Kali ini kau tamat Kim Taehyung' ia berkata pada diirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku disini pengen buat Taehyung penasaran sama sikap Jungkook biar tambah greget. Haha  
Semoga kalian suka :3 .

Oh ya mohon maaf jika banyak Typo dan _review please._


End file.
